Description: Planning and evaluation at CCCWFU involves the Internal Advisory Board, the External Advisory Board, and program retreats at which an external reviewer critiques a program. The Internal Advisory Board, made up of the senior leadership, program leaders, leaders of the Centers of Excellence leaders and several at large members meet monthly. The External Advisory Board has met twice since the last site visit, on March 9, 1998, and October 6, 1999. In addition a five year strategic plan for the Cancer Center was developed and is partially completed.